


Exquisite

by Fire_Sign



Series: Phrack Fucking Fridays [23]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: It's PFF, and we all know what that means--another unnecessary and yet fun smutty ficlet.





	Exquisite

Jack is fairly certain there are no circumstances in which Phryne Fisher is not beautiful--her dark hair and pale skin are a contrast that draws the eye, her features are balanced and interesting, her figure lithe. But it is more than that. In sleep she looks like an angel, the sweep of her jetty lashes against her cheek finer than any artist’s brush; in quiet moments she is a marble statue, so finely detailed that the keen intelligence in her eyes and the softness of her skin is palpable; in action she is strength and grace and unapologetically _present_ , a monument to all that he loves. He understands why men have painted her, have tried to capture that ever-changing beauty. 

He is not an artist, but he thinks that if he ever tried to recreate her it would be from here, with his head between her legs as she gasps and writhes and then stills, every muscle tensed and straining and her fingers tugging at his hair to urge him on. The mingling scents of her, the tang of her against his tongue and her thighs trembling against his palms; the soft angles of her body take up his field of vision, the shocking blue of her eyes acting as his horizon as he slides in another finger and presses exactly where she wants him most.

There are no circumstances in which she is not beautiful, but like this she is _exquisite_. And when she finally comes, her body pulsing against his fingers and her sighs echoing in his ears, and rolls him beneath her to return the favour, he believes he is too.


End file.
